1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to umbrella structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved umbrella sling apparatus in combination with an umbrella to permit ease of transport of the umbrella during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transport of an associated umbrella is frequently of an inconvenient event, as the umbrella during periods of non-use can be a relatively awkward structural component to be transported, particularly when an individual is engaged in the transport of various other articles. To enhance ease of transport and adjustment of such a sling structure in combination with an umbrella, the instant invention provides an adjustable sling member that is mounted adjacent opposed terminal ends of the umbrella for ease of transport thereof. Prior art support structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,963 to Myers wherein an elongate web is mounted coaxially through an umbrella defining a shank of the umbrella.
U.S Pat. No. 2,166,652 to Staley provides an umbrella with a generally handle structure to permit securement of the handle to a perimeter edge of an associated container during transport by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,577 to Mikula sets forth a fireman's ax, with sling structure mounted adjacent opposed terminal ends of the handle of the fireman's ax.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,334 to Kappell, et al. set forth a camera strap construction with swivel hooks mounted at each end of the strap and an adjustable lock mounted medially of the strap for adjustment of the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,945 to Erlandson sets forth a gun sling for securement adjacent opposed ends of an associated firearm adjustable medially of the sling structure to effect length adjustment of the sling.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved umbrella sling apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in compactness of construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.